When Enough is Enough
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: Bunny by Katsuko. This was it. Both sides had officially had enough. Mention of Prowl/Jazz and Soundwave/Starscream.


**When Enough is Enough**

"I've had enough."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"My troops are getting close to staging a hostile-takeover, if this continues for any longer."

"The attitude is similar over here." A sigh. "We need to do something."

"Like what, for example?"

"Well... considering _whose_ fault it is in the _first place_, I think we already have where to start pointed out to us."

"More like waved in our facial plates and rubbed in to the point of hate."

"Indeed."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about we take care of the main problem, then meet and end this ridiculousness."

"Agreed. We'll meet in one orn. Usual place."

"Understood. See you then."

*~*~*~*

"You are late." Prowl murmured, cocking his head at the other.

"So sue me." Starscream sneered slightly, mentioning for Soundwave to bring Megatron's limp frame closer. "The slagger got so paranoic it took some time to drug his Energon."

"Thankfully I didn't have such problems." Prowl glanced at his own 'leader', who was deep in sedated recharge himself. "Just put them together and we'll begin."

Soundwave nodded, laying the Overlord on the berth next to the Matrix Bearer, then strapped them both in in case they onlined too early.

The reason for this 'betrayal' was simple: both sides had had enough. You see, the Great War was actually a training exercise. A training exercise gone wrong, because none of the appointed 'leaders' wanted their side to lose. In the end, the 'War' took much longer than it had been supposed to last, and grew beyond the stars.

And now came the time when everymech was sick enough to take over their 'sides' and innitiate the end of the damn thing. Like they should have done stellar cycles ago. It would have spared many processor-aches.

The two SICs moved to the small debriefing table in the next room, sitting down on opposite sides of it. There was silence for a moment.

"Okay... So now what do we do?"

"Now we decide who gets to be the loser."

"Oh joy."

Starscream let out a long sigh, propping his forehead against his fist. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather just go home as the loser than to have _another_ argument."

"Me too." Prowl heaved a sigh of his own. "But my faction seemed rather adamant about 'winning'."

"So was mine." Starscream groaned. "Though, considering how many times we've lost I think we're entitled to this win."

"And considering you also 'want to detroy all organic life', I can't exactly agree with that. What would the people think?"

"You and your PR obsession."

"I was programmed that way."

"That excuse worked only the first one hundred times you used it."

"Great, now I need a new one."

Starscream chuckled softly. "Good luck on that."

"Thank you." Prowl smirked back, then shook his head. "But we really need to focus back on the problem – how do we decide?"

"Voting?"

"Our factions are equal in number."

"Wrestling?"

"Like I'm gonna wrestle with a mech famous for his underhanded moves."

"Spin the bottle?"

"Got any on you?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Suggestion: draw straws."

Both SICs paused, glancing over to their TICs, standing by the open doorway.

"Straws?"

"Yeah. That's a cool idea, 'Wave." Jazz grinned at the other, getting a nod in answer. "We don't have straws, but we can use cables instead."

Prowl and Starscream glanced at each other, then nodded.

"There is nothing more fair than a game of chance." the Datsun commented.

"Indeed." Starscream agreed. "Alright. Jazz, get us some cables."

"Right-o, 'con-Boss." The other saluted, and dissappeared into the other room, rummaging through the spare wires.

"You two gonna bond now?" The seeker asked conversionally.

"Of course." Prowl nodded. "Three milion stellar-cycles is enough of a wait, I believe."

"You could've just said 'Slag the exercise' and 'faced him silly."

"Unlike you, I did not want my soldiers thinking I'm playing favorites."

"Unlike me, you just can't bring yourself not to care."

"Hn. How is it going for you and 'Wave, anyway?"

"We're thinking about starting our own bussiness when this whole mess is over."

"I thought you'd want to return to science."

"Between satisfying him and raising the Cassetticons I won't have enough time to pursue that goal."

"Insatiable, is he?"

"You have no idea."

"Got it!" Jazz crowed triumphantly, walking back in, one servo clenched over two cables.

"Shorter one: loses."

"Agreed." The SICs stood and approached the saboteur, staring at their prizes. "On three?"

"Why not."

"Okay then." Two servos lifted, hovering above the ends of the wires. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Jazz called, and the two grabbed onto a cable each, pulling towards themselves.

The two SICs looked at each other for a moment, then looked down at their cables, comparing their lengths.

"We have a winner." Jazz grinned.

"Yey." Starscream muttered in a flat voice, then turned to his bondmate. "'Wave, transmit that the Decepticons won the 'Great War'."

"Affirmative."

"Congratulations." Prowl shook the seeker's servo.

"Thanks. Now let's go home."

"Need help with the Nemesis?"

"Nah, we'll manage." He paused as a thought appeared. "Who's gonna tell the Counsil about how the War ended?"

There was a tense silence for a breem, then Jazz turned with a sigh. "I'll get more cables."

Bunny by Katsuko - The war ends rather abruptly. The reason? The whole thing was a training exercise that got out of hand when neither of the leaders wanted his "side" to lose. The rest of the troops finally got fed up and drugged Prime and Megatron so they could draw straws to see who "won."


End file.
